


Inked Queen

by Meliwint



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, cat has a tattoo, kara finds out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliwint/pseuds/Meliwint
Summary: all mistakes are my own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own.

"KEIRA!" Kara heard Cat yell while the elevator doors were still opening. 

"Yes, miss Grant?" Kara rushed over to Cat and saw that the red dress Cat was wearing had a huge brown stain. The stain smelled something like....iced coffee? which is weird because Cat never gets her own coffee and specially never ice coffee, Kara thought.

"Keira find out who the idiot was downstairs that spilled his fattening ice cold coffee on my dress that is worth more than his yearly salary and tell him that he is fired. Or wait, no, find him and bring him to me so I can fire him myself." Cat said while walking to her private bathroom. No one in the office dared to move or make sound. The queen of all media was highly pissed off and you do not want het attention on you right now.

"I..I will get right to it, Miss Grant." Kara replied and walked over to her desk to call security when she heard Cat yell her wrongly pronounced name again. She rushed over to Cats private bathroom "yes miss Grant?" Kara asked without entering.

"Bring me one of my reserve clothing and bring it quick!"

Kara ran to the office without windows where Cat has her most important stuff stored, like her extra clothing, shoes, extra glasses, bags of M&Ms and of course her drinks. Kara walked over to the small closet containing Cats dresses and she picked a red dress. Cat was already wering red today so it couldn't go wrong, she hoped. She rushed back to Cats private bathroom and knocked on her door "miss Grant, i have your dress."

"For heavens sake Keira! get in and give it to me or do you expect me to get out half naked?" Cat grumbled clearly irritated and not in the mood for Kara's shyness.

Kara hesitatingly opened the door and walked inside while looking to the ground. Even though Cat told her to get in, she didn't want to invade Cats privacy. "Here miss Grant." she stretched her arm holding the dress.

"Keira," Cats voice sounded angry and is she was running out of patience "I have _never_ cursed at an employee in my private bathroom and I would really much like to keep it that way. So.Bring.That.Dress.NOW!" she ordered from the other side of the bathroom.

Kara had no choice but to look up and when she did, her eyes widened and mouth fell open. There was Cat, with her dress halfway down and her back towards Kara, facing the mirror. What overwhelmed Kara wasn't only the fact that Cat was in front her in her bordeaux bra but that also that Cat has a black and white tattoo of some kind of flower on the backside of her ribs and shoulders. Not high enough for it to be seen in a strapless dress. It looked beautiful and made Kara curious as to what kind of flower it is and what the meaning of it is.

Cat stared at Kara through the reflection of the mirror and she saw Kara's gaze on her back where her tattoo is "Yes Keira," she sighed "its a tattoo and if you have stared enough can you  _finally_ hand me over that damn dress. I am freezing here." Cat knew she was an attractive woman, but seeing Kara's curious hungry gaze on her really did boost her confidence. However Kara is her assistant and she couldn't give in to her urges to tease her.

Kara focused herself at hearing Cats voice and walked over to Cat with a blush on her face. She knew she was caught checking the woman out. She handed the dress over and before she left her curiosity go the best of her "miss Grant..w..what kind of f..flower is it?" she stuttered and already regretting her question.

Cat lifted her eyebrow at her assistants question. She was impressed at Kara's courage to ask. Hmmm maybe she will get that promotion one day after all, Cat thought and answered "Its a Protea King Flower. Now get out and find me the idiot who ruined my morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank Adriana for helping me and i am so sorry for the late update *hides*

Kara found the poor guy who had spilled his coffee on Cat that morning and contacted security to bring him to Cat’s office. She thought about lying and telling Cat that the guy was just a visitor and not an employee but she couldn’t betray her trust like that, so she decided that she might convince Cat to not fire him.

When she saw security walking in with a terrified man next to them, she stood up and walked to the glass doors of Cat’s office.

“Miss Grant, uhmm security is here with the man from this morning.” she announced hesitatingly.

Cat took her glasses off and put her most scary glaze on “Good. Bring him in.”

“Miss Grant, before you fire him would you please consider that it was an accident. An unfortunate one but  _ still _ an accident.“ Kara said, not knowing where she took the courage from.

Cat Grants deadly look was now on her and Kara couldn’t help but take a couple of steps back. “Bring him in.” Cat ordered in a cold voice.

_ How can one person be so angry about coffee? _ Kara thought, walking away to get the poor guy. “Okay before you go in please remember to not cry, it will just make her angrier.” She warned the guy, sent him into Cat’s office and sat back down behind her desk.    
  


The guy, named Kevin, Kara found out, walked out of the office after 7 minutes and to Kara’s surprise there had been no yelling from Cat or tears from Kevin. “Thank you.” He whispered to Kara while rushing away. 

_ Why did he thank me? _ Kara thought but decided to let it go for now. It is better for everyone to not question and push Cat. Instead she decided to finally google the meaning of the flower on Cat’s back. 

Apparently, the Protea King flower stood for transformation and courage, which fits perfectly with Cat. Kara always had thought that Cat was one of the most courageous people she had ever met. Always looking further than her fear and working hard to do the right thing. She thought about how Cat was the one who taught her to overcome her fear at the Myriad attack. Yes, Cat Grant certainly is courageous. However, googling the meaning only made her curiosity grow, so Kara started to try to draw the tattoo on paper. 

While everyone was busy working, Kara was drawing the flower over and over again. Hours had passed and many crumbled papers later, she gave up. No matter how hard she tried there was always something not right, sometimes the shading, sometimes the angle and sometimes one misplaced line. She couldn’t fully remember the details of the tattoo anymore. She needed to see the it again, but how?

\---------

3 days had passed and Kara came up with a plan, a dumb one, but she really needed to see the tattoo again. 

Cat didn’t have any important meetings so Kara decided that today was the day to set her plan in action. As usually, she went to Noonan’s in the morning to get Cat’s latte and waited for her boss to arrive behind her desk. She was nervous and second guessing her plan, but when she heard Cat’s voice from inside the elevator, she had no time to think about it anymore. 

The doors opened and Cat Grant walked into the office in a skin tight, barely reaching her knee, light blue dress. It looked beautiful on her, but it was now or never. Kara walked over to Cat, to hand her the latte when she  _ accidentally _ tripped and  _ accidentally _ spilled the full cup of latte on Cat’s dress. Suddenly everyone in the office were quiet, if you dropped a needle it would be heard. The tension in the office grew, waiting for Cat to react. But she stayed silent and looked at Kara with stoic glaze, which scared the girl for real. Everyone knows that the woman's silence was more dangerous than her shouting. 

Kara was the one who broke the silence “Oh my God, miss Grant, I am so so so sorry, I..I tripped..oh my God...please don’t fi-“

“Bring me a new set of clothes.” Cat ordered in a low but cold voice and walked to the direction of her private bathroom.

When Cat was out of the view everyone let out their breath they had held in, beside Kara. 

Kara rushed to the windowless office to get Cat another dress and regretted every second her dumb plan.  _ What if she fires me? or hires another Siobhan? What did I do? _ Kara thought while walking to Cat’s bathroom.

This time when Kara knocked on Cat’s door she was more scared than nervous “Miss Grant,”

“Get in.” an order came in from the other side.

Kara slowly opened the door and walked inside “Miss Grant, I am so sorry, it will never happen again, I promise, please don’t fire me.” she plead.

Cat ignored Kara’s apology “Give me my dress.”

“Miss Gra-“

Cat sighed and walked over to Kara to get the dress herself “You are not fired, Kara, so stop breaking out in hives, make yourself useful and help me get out of this dress.”

“wh..what?” 

“Kara, I am so close to letting my anger take over so don’t let me repeat myself. I want to get out of this dress ASAP.” Cat talked through her teeth and closed the door. She walked back to the mirror with the dress in her hand and turned her back to Kara “I am waiting!”

Cat’s demanding voice shook Kara out of her confusion. She quickly walked over to Cat and started to slowly undo the zipper. When she reached the woman’s lower back, she had to crouch a little since Cat was shorter than her and she nervously undid the last part of the zipper. What Kara had not thought about was that the dress would immediately fall off unless Cat held it and  _ Cat had not _ . Before Kara even knew it she found herself behind an almost naked Cat Grant. The tattoo was right there in front of her but she couldn’t even pay attention to it anymore.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcome and appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought ;)


End file.
